1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting devices for securing a tailgate to a pick-up truck, and more particularly to a mounting system for a tailgate which permits that tailgate to be stored and utilized within the truck bed between the sidewalls of the truck bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pick-up trucks are widely used in both urban and rural area and are becoming more popular each day. These trucks are use to carry everything from garden tools to heavy machinery.
The pick-up truck utilizes a tailgate at the rear of the cargo bed which is pivotally mountable to the sidewalls of the cargo bed. When the tailgate is in the up position, it serves as a rear wall for the cargo bed. When in the down position, the tailgate is out of the way for loading and unloading of the cargo bed.
While the tailgate is clearly an important part of a typical pick-up, its use is not entirely without compromise. One major compromise is that of fuel economy. When a pick-up truck is operating at highway speed with the tailgate in its up position, considerable wind-drag is generated which reduces the fuel economy of the truck. The tailgate in the up position also blocks a substantial area of view of the driver when backing-up the pick-up truck. Yet, operation of the pick-up with the tailgate down position is not safe, and the removal of the tailgate, while facilitated by quick connection fittings presently in use, is of dubious value as the tailgate must be stored somewhere and may not be available when it is needed.
Another problem associated with the pick-up truck concerns the transport of small objects which fail to fill the entire cargo bed. The sidewalls of the truck limit the movement of large items but do not limit the movement of small items. These small objects have a tendency to shift during transport, resulting in damage to the object or the sidewalls of the truck. In addition, the shifting of the objects in the cargo bed may distract the driver from his driving.
Therefore, devices have been developed in an attempt to adapt a cargo bed for use in carrying smaller objects. Other devices have been developed to eliminate the problems associated with the tailgate of the pickup truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,154, issued to Barton E. Lewis on Aug. 13, 1991, discloses a Tailgate Mounting System which includes two mounting brackets each having a base for mounting the on the top end of a respective sidewall of a pick-up truck cargo bed. The brackets allow a conventional tailgate to be secured across the top of a cargo bed. Once secured, the tailgate may function as a seat or a cover for the cargo bed. The brackets of this invention, unlike the present invention, fail to allow the tailgate to be used to provide a small storage compartment within the cargo bed of the truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,469, issued to Marc A. Rossi on May 4, 1993, discloses a Truck Bed Storage Unit designed to fit in the bed of a truck in a location adjacent to the tailgate or end of the truck. This invention, however, fails to allow use of an existing tailgate to define a containment area or short bed within the cargo bed of the truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,259, issued to Robert F. Booker on Aug. 3, 1993, discloses a Truck Bed Air Deflecting Tool Box arranged for mounting onto a truck bed floor adjacent to the tail gate. The Air Deflecting Tool Box reduces the air drag associated with the tailgate, but does not provide for convenient storage of a tailgate that has been removed from the rear of the truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,913, issued to Pierre Metivier on Oct. 19, 1993, discloses a Truck Bed Partition that includes a cargo cage pivotally mounted to the sidewalls of a truck bed by mounting members. The invention of this patent adapts a truck bed for use in carrying small loads, but does not allow use of an existing tailgate for such a purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,656, issued to Harold L. Hull et al. on Dec. 21, 1993, discloses a Multi-Positionable, Flexible Tailgate for a pickup truck that can be removably located at multiple positions within the truck bed. The invention of this patent, however, does not allow an existing conventional tailgate to be relocated within the truck bed.
Great Britain Patent Document No. 774,224, published May 8, 1957, discloses Improvements relating to Fastening Devices for Hinged Drop-Sides or Tail-Boards of Vehicles that includes a peg or projection adapted to be secured to a fixed pillar of a vehicle and engaged by an eye or staple on a hinged part.
Other relevant patents documents include German Patent Document No. 834,049 issued Mar. 17, 1952, and Great Britain Patent Document No. 692,147, published May 27, 1953.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.